GoshiDoll
Main Information GoshiDoll is an OTer that joined Roblox on September 5th, 2011 and began OTing in late Novermber of 2013. The first known thread of his is this one right here. Currently as of 2016, he considers himself an ROTer as he frequents both OT and RT. 'Discovering OT - How He Became an OTer' He was aware of the forums ever since he started Roblox, but he wasn't very interested in them at the time. To him, the games were always more important than anything else, making some exceptions to Roblox Talk and being semi-frequent in 2011-2012. During 2012, he was extremely against ODing, and during a "raid" he stumbled across a (stolen) game called The ROBLOX Dance Club. The game itself wasn't what made him attached to it so much, it was the comment section. It's what felt like a miniature OT. There he met an interesting group of people, featuring people such as ZickZacka , H4CKS0URC3 , THEMENDEZKID , PUSH5 and others. As soon as the game shut down the "famous" people that usually hung around in the comment section moved to another stolen dance club which is the one right here. The comments were closed possibly because of a fight that was going on. After things began to get dull in the comment section and he lost all interest in playing games, he decided to try out the Roblox forums. He chose Off Topic because of it's name(also because a friend of his known as FlipnoteFirework who used to go on there.), which sort of reminded him of the comment section he hung around since the discussion within it was usually very... off topic. There he posted his first thread to the forum. Then after a while, he left OT and returned in late February of 2014 with decent amount of posts left from before. Since then, he began becoming active on OT and found it as one of the most interesting things on Roblox. In mid-late 2014, after a few "post count races", he made a statement on how he currently felt in the community. "I grew into the community," he says, "...and here I am now. Within only a few months I've gone from 13 posts to 9000+ posts, no bots included. It's really just because of how much time I've got on my hands and the devices I use along with a little bit of typing speed involved." His older threads were, in his opinion, not worth anybody's time. Currently, he has been trying to be a little more serious with his threads, but at least keep a little bit of his humor along with it, and that seems to be the sort of style he's continuing to this day. 'Other Information - The Personal Side' His birthday is on the 27th of April, being a Taurus. He lives in California supposedly around the Bay Area. He is no longer an atheist, and is now into paganism, though despite beliefs being mentioned he rarely involves himself in religious discussions. He is also a cartoonist and has been creating cartoons and comics since 2004, when he became inspired from his (originally) favorite show Tom and Jerry. His DeviantART is the site he currently uses to upload his art and his YouTube is where he uploads his animations, although it's not very active. He claims to be a member of many fandoms that aren't really liked by a lot of people.(Furry fandom for example, or the Sonic fandom.) Among one of the many of these is the Toontown fandom, as it was one of his inspirations to art and how the fandom has been around for so long. Nowadays, he's mostly active on Twitter, engaging with usually nonsensical responses or posts. Category:OTers Category:OT Category:OTer Category:OT'ers